Skinny Dippin'
by Roxximajor
Summary: Sam and Kurt have been dating for a while. Sam has been feeling that Kurt has been wound a little tight and could use some time to just relax. What better way to relax then going skinny dipping?


Hey everyone! So as some of you may know (Maybe?) I have already tried my hand at writing Puckurt and Brittana and thought I should give it a try with one of my favorite pairings. HEVANS! I also love songfics, so why I figured why not write one for them. I loved writing this and enjoyed every second of inspiration it gave me. I really hope you guys enjoy and review this, it'd be nice to know if I'm doing a good job or not. All right I'll let you guys get to the story now.

Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing),  
>Roxximajor!<p>

OH! and I almost forgot. I do not own Glee, if I did there would have been Hevans since Duets at least!, and I do not own Skinny Dippin'.

* * *

><p><em>Dirt road in his old truck<br>Lined with honeysuckles  
>Down that old beach bend<em>

_"_Sam, where are we going?" I asked as we passed yet another fruit vender on the side of the road. A vague, "You'll see." was his only reply and had been all he'd said since I received a text a half an hour ago telling me we were going out and to not wear anything too expensive.

I had complied, only because I was a tad curious as to what Sam had planned for the two of us.

I let out a deep sigh as I leaned back in the seat of Sam's old truck and stared out at the seamlessly unending dirt road. It was a few more miles down the road that I realized where he was taking us.

Not wanting Sam to know I knew I tried to keep the smirk off my face, I had figured out where we were going. Ha! The hidden smirk actually did disappear when I realized I may know where we were going but not why…

_Saw the water through the trees  
>And the way he looked at me<br>With that sly southern grin  
>And he said, I hope you know how to swim<em>

We were quickly approaching our destination. It wasn't too long till I could see the water through the dense trees surrounding our car. It was a small secluded lake. Not many people went to it because of the trees surrounding the area, so there wasn't much sun compared to the larger more open lake a few more miles down. Now, waiting in anticipation Sam turned to me, his lips spread out into his Colgate commercial grin that made my heart melt just a little every time I see it and said "I hope you know how to swim."

_We took off our clothes  
>Threw 'em in the bushes<br>Mud between our toes  
>Bare white tushes lord<em>

"You want to what?" I shouted as Sam began stripping off his shirt and tossing it somewhere.

"Come on. When are we ever going to get another chance like this?" Sam asked, moving closer to me.

"You are insane." I said as Sam was only a few inches from me. His larger arms wrapping around me, resting on my waist.

"I know." He said with his grin as he began working my shirt up and over my head.

_How'd he get me to do it  
>How he talked me into it<br>Sunlight on the river glistened  
>And we were skinny dippin'<em>

"Sam!" I yelled again. Still in my boxers as he ran, bare ass naked, into the freezing water. He wasn't running around as much when he reached the water, clearly it was cold and who knew what kind of disgusting things were floating around in there. There was no way he was getting me in the water.

"Kurt! Come on, I'm oh so lonely…" Sam said the last bit in a sing song voice, clearly making fun of me.

"Too bad." I answered back, my arms firmly crossed across my bare chest.

"The water feels great. You're really missing out on something here Kurt." He said grinning at me like the idiot he was.

Letting out a sigh of frustration I quickly took of the rest of my clothes and hurried into the dark blue water.

"S-sam this w-water is fr-freezing!" I said when I reached where Sam had been waiting for me.

"I know, you get used to it." The grin still on his face, the cheeky bastard, I thought before using my hand to splash him with the cold water.

The smile vanished almost instantly.

"You know this means war." He said with the most serious of voices.

"Catch me if you can!" I said racing away as a wide smile formed on my face.

_Screaming bloody murder  
><em>_As he pulled me under  
>He took my breath for awhile<em>

"Sam!" I screamed out as he pulled me under the water. Every part of our bodies were touching, nothing between us. I was grabbing at him and trying to swim back up all in the same time. Finally he let me go and I burst out of the water, gasping for air.

"Sam! You could have killed me!" I said to no one in particular because my supposed boyfriend had seemingly vanished.

_Chills from the Mississippi  
>Chills from the way he kissed me<br>We came back up with a smile  
>I never felt more alive<em>

A chill ran down my spine. Standing in the cold water alone, no one else around. I jumped just a little when I felt Sam coming from behind me. Wrapping his arms around me, his chest completely flush with me back.

"I'm sorry." He said in a hushed tone, the feel of his hot breath on my ear sent another shiver down my spine.

His hands were roaming and feeling my chest all over. Familiar territory for him but he seemed to be trying to memorize the terrain none the less.

"Sam…" I said, just above a whisper.

"Shh" Sam said before leaning his head down and kissing my neck. Every kiss sending him lower, down my neck, my shoulder, my back.

I turned then, needing to see his face.

My face was red and the water was no longer as cold as it had once been. The heat from Sam's body keeping me warm. His eyes were half lidded. We were both in a state of euphoria. Moving closer to him, till we were flush against each other again, I wrapped my hands in his long hair and pulled our faces closer to each other.

The kiss was unlike any we had ever shared. So many emotions and so much passion behind that one kiss. I never felt more alive.

_Ohh we were doing nothin' wrong  
>We were just coolin' off<br>July I was hot and sticky  
>Lord we were skinny dippin'<em>

"We have to go back Sam. We've been gone too long." I said, unwrapping myself from around him. I knew we hadn't been doing anything wrong but it was also starting to get late and dark. We should have been leaving a few hours ago.

"Alright." Sam agreed. Gesturing towards our clothes and the truck sitting on the bank of the water. "After you." He said, waiting for me to go first.

"Why thank you." I replied with, continuing walking as I asked him,

"You wanted me to go up first so you could check out my ass didn't you?"

"Yep." He replied, a smile in his voice.

"How chivalrous." I retorted, finally reaching the shore, picking up my clothes that were a bit more put together then Sam's.

_Truck radio blarin'  
>That water was all we were wearin'<br>To our necks and kissin'  
>Lord we were skinny dippin'<br>Ohh yeahhh  
>Lord we were skinny dippin'<em>

We dressed a bit quickly before piling back into the truck. I found myself leaning into Sam, tired from the long afternoon.

"Thank you." I said to him, as I began nodding off.

"For what?" He said, dividing his attention between me and the road ahead.

"Making me do it. If it was anyone else…I would never have done it. Without you," a yawn escaped my mouth as I burrowed myself deeper into Sam's side."I wouldn't have had anyone to do it with."

Sam smiled, making Kurt happy made him happy. That was the whole plan of this trip. Kurt was always so uptight and just a bit of a control freak. Doing something like going skinny dipping would let him drop the barriers he keeps up and let loose for once in his life. Sam was just glad they had each other.

"I love you Kurt." Sam said, waiting a second for a reply

All he heard was the sound of low snoring coming from his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep against him.


End file.
